


A Question Regarding Fanfiction

by LadyErin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Curious writer wants to know, Gen, I want to hear your answers, It's really short, Seriously guys, survey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErin/pseuds/LadyErin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small survey on chapter lengths and ratings. Because I'm curious. I know what I like to read myself, but that might not be so for others. </p><p>As for rating I know what I think might rate only a 'M' rating but others might feel it should rate higher. :D</p><p>Like the tag say's it is short, so please give it a read and let you opinions be known. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Regarding Fanfiction

Okay, so what I'm asking is...

Do you prefer long or short chapters when reading a multi-chapter work?

I personally think of short chapters as being under 600 to 700 words and long chapters being over 900 words. Think 900 to 2,500 words for a long chapter.

Also how many chapters are you willing to wait in an 'E' rated story before you get to the sexy times?

Should sexy time’s scenes be broken up into different chapters? 

On a side note what do you consider to be a 'M' rating and an 'E' rating? 

How hard-core until a 'M' turns into an 'E'? And should a story have an 'E' only for sex or for violence and mildly bad language as well. 

I'm trying hard to improve my writing and grow with each work. So I'd really appreciate your input and thoughts.

If you're shy about posting your comment publicly you can let me know privately with my e-mail address, which is on my profile. Just put want ever name you wish and that you're from AO3 in the subject line. Otherwise my filters will think it's spam. Lol.

Lovez and huggz to everyone in advance.

Lady Erin


End file.
